Hohō (Seireitou)
Hohō (歩法, Agility; Viz "Fast Movement"; lit. step method) is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork, although variations of Hohō are used among other beings, such as Arrancar and Quincy. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training. The foremost Shinigami practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Onmitsukidō. Overview Forms of Hohō Shinigami Hohō and Yoruichi Shihōin using Shunpō]] Shunpō (瞬歩, Flash steps) is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow, and is the main footwork used by Shinigami. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpō can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. Yoruichi Shihōin was given the title "Goddess of the Flash" (瞬神, Shunshin), as she is the foremost Flash Steps Master. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, Reduced Earth) is an advanced form of Shunpō, and an extremely rare variation, achieved through the mastery of Kidō. It is a form of teleportation. Arrancar Hohō Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): A variation of Shunpō that is used by Arrancar, and considered equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpō. In terms of speed, they are roughly equal. While somewhat similar to Hohō, Sonído appears to be more instinctual than Hohō, requiring no previous knowledge to perform. It also makes a different sound; rather than the swishing or sometimes silent Shunpo of the Shinigami, Sonído makes a booming or static sound. Quincy Hohō using Hirenkyaku.]] Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo, or the Arrancar's Sonído. Uryū Ishida implied that its speed is superior to Shunpo or Sonído, though Mayuri Kurotsuchi's superior speed suggests that this is just a generalization. To perform the technique, the user gathers spiritual particles under their feet and rides them to the desired location. Like the air-walking skill displayed by most Arrancar and Shinigami, it can also be used to hover or fly for long distances. Mayuri compliments Uryū on being able to use this technique at such a young age, suggesting that it is difficult to master. Hirenkyaku enables Quincies to keep up with, and overpower faster opponents depending on the user's skill. The use of this technique aided Uryū as he defeated a seated Shinigami officer, a Números Arrancar, and even a Privaron Espada in combat. However, there is apparently more use for the technique than simply moving quickly. *'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): One of the highest level of techniques that a Quincy may be capable of utilizing, it uses the Quincy art of Zitterngöttlich to its highest capabilities. By oscillating the reishi particles of the Quincy's body, they use an enhanced version of Hirenkyaku to actually cause a "split" during a moment at which the body enters a state of superposition. By doing so, it allows the multiple states of the Quincy's body to split, forming breathing and functional clones. Unlike Gemelos Sonído, which creates only afterimages, Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku forms actual clones that act of their own accord. The only way to eliminate a clone is to kill it the same way one would regularly kill a person, as because the fragile superposition is being maintained and split among multiple existences, each clone is essentially their own existence and must be eliminated one by one. It is possible to also utilize Zitterngöttlich among the clones, and reform into a single entity. Because of its difficultly, very few Quincy have ever been able to learn it, and those who do are revered as legend in Quincy lore. Fullbringer Hohō using Bringer Light.]] Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); "Full Manifestation Light"): By using Fullbring, one can accelerate their movements. It stands as a representation that one is beginning to master Fullbring. Fullbring can allow a user to perform an amplified jump by fullbringing the concrete. It also allows a user to Fullbring the "Air", allowing them to mid-jump and use it to accelerate. To be capable of such uses of Fullbring is to be in the beginning of mastery of Fullbring. Bringer Light produces a light-green form of spiritual energy at the feet, which appear as flames, and sometimes as electrical sparks. Hohō Techniques Shunpō Techniques Sonído Techniques Hirenkyaku Techniques Bringer Light Techniques Behind the Scenes